Leak
by doombunny13
Summary: A new adition to the team proves to be useful, but suspicion begins to surround the Legion when enemies suddenly know how to avoid being caught. Evil lurks in the darkest shadows in the hearts of all people. What can keep the Legion from falling apart?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

The Crying Sky: a LOSH story

Okay, I though I would just let you know that this is my first time writing a fanfic, so do not hate me if I make mistakes! I am having problems working with this site, but I promise to do my best. The plot will take a while to see, but I swear there is one.

**Chapter 1**

"I won't let you go!"

"It doesn't matter to me, honest."

"It does to ME!"

"I'm going to fall anyways. You can't save me this time-"

"Yes! Yes I will! You won't fall if I don't let go!"

"But I was never holing on."

"No. Cobu? COBU!! NO!!"

Momi woke in a cold sweat. That was the fifth time in a row she had that dream. Turning towards the clock, she didn't need to see it to tell that it was early morning. Probably right before sunrise. Slipping out of bed, she silently pulled on some clothes and grabbed a nutris-bar. As she walked out the door, she flipped up the hood on her cloak and felt the relief wash over her as she stepped into the clean open air. Ok, so maybe New Metropolis didn't have the cleanest air, but it was outside. She touched her necklace; it always seemed to give her good luck. The sun was just beginning to rise on the east horizon and the city's lights seemed to sparkle and smoke. Smoke? That certainly wasn't normal. She decided to steer clear of the evident danger and instead choose to sit on a curb by the library. Staring coldly at the other side of the street, she finished the nutris-bar in a matter of seconds. Sighing, she stood up effortlessly and took a few steps onto the smooth concrete street and headed towards the-

"BOOOOOOOOOOM!!"

At the same exact spot she had just been seconds before, the library was smoking and crashes could be heard from the inside. On the curb two people seemed to be fighting with lasers. One was a women dressed in green with wild green hair to match and had a giant eye shooting a laser at the opponent. The opponent was a teenage boy with black hair and a blue and red leotard thing sporting a huge S in the middle. Not only did he look somehow familiar, but he was shooting laser-beams out of his eyes. That had to hurt.

"KAAABOOOOMMM!!"

More strange people joined the fray and suddenly the physical fighting stopped and the staring contest began. There were now four more people standing with the green lady and five more with the leotard guy whose name escaped her. They each stood in a line and faced each other across the street. Becoming increasingly confused, she slowly stepped back and was just about to make a run for it when she heard a loud crack. Her knees buckled and as the ground sped closer. Then the world faded black.

She heard voices to quiet to make out. As she opened her eyes blurred shapes began to form in front of her. Well, actually above her, because Momi was staring at the ceiling. Her head hurt like a rock fell on her head and called its friends for a party. Wondering where she was, she slowly turned her head, wincing from the sharp pain as she did so. There seemed to be some kind of wiring stuck in her arm, which was connected to a beeping device with jagged green lines moving up and down on the black screen. The walls were whitewashed and had no decoration except for the picture of an obese unhealthy women smoking a long piece of something reading: _"Want to quit? Stay fit! ____"_

No doubt about it. She was definitely in a hospital.

Moving her head back into a more comfortable position, Momi went through her options. Out of all eleven possibilities, she decided that by assessing her situation more thoroughly it would add knowledge to help her make a better choice, and therefore escape.

"For the last time! I am perfectly fine! It's just a scratch and there's no need to worry!"

"Well excuse me for asking if you needed help!"

"Who said I needed any help??"

"No one! But I thought it would be rude not to!!"

Two voices, a teenage girl and boy, were arguing over something. The fighting was becoming so loud Momi found it hard to resist covering her ears.

"Lightning Lad! Saturn Girl! Please stop arguing, you're going to wake her!"

"Sorry Phantom Girl, but face it. That girl's been unconscious for almost a week now. You sure it's not a coma?"

"I hope not, or else Superman will be depressed. He went out of his way to catch her and she may not ever wake up. She did take a blast from the Emerald Empress…….." the voice trailed off.

_So that's what hit me. Superman……where have I heard that before……._

She heard a door open and close. "Hey guys. How is she doing?"

" 'Sup 'Supes. I don't know how to say this, but she hasn't shown any sign of waking yet…"

"Garth! It's okay Superman, I'm sure she'll be fine! Have you found anything on who she is yet?"

"No Phantom Girl. Strangely, there isn't even a single record of her living here. Brainy and I worked all week and there's nothing about her at all!"

"Hmmmmm…..really? That's weird. Maybe she's on vacation?"

"I don't think so. A kid like her shouldn't be roaming around the streets so early without a parent-"

"Did you hear that?!"

After the supposed "Saturn Girl" made a comment, Momi accidently gave a sharp intake of breath. Before she could close her eyes to pretend to be asleep, there was a pair of bright blue eyes staring down at her.

"HEY 'SUPES! She's awake!"

"Lightning Lad don't yell in her face! Give the poor kid some space!"

"Sorry Saturn Girl…." the teen mumbled.

By then Momi was sitting up, and blinking rapidly to accommodate the intake of the images she was seeing. The "Lightning Lad" in front of her had short orange hair and electric blue eyes. He had a strange black suit on with long white gloves and gold thunderbolts on his shoulders and down his front. Currently he was arguing (again) with a girl with long blonde hair and a pink and white outfit. She also had big pink Saturns hanging from her ears and the same symbol on her chest. That was probably "Saturn Girl". After reaching the conclusion that the two teens either hated or secretly liked each other, another voice cut into her thoughts.

"Cut it out you two! You're scaring the kid. She's not even talking!"

The person who spoke was a girl from earlier. She had long onyx-colored hair and pale ghostly eyes. Her "costume" was composed of black and white material, with a flowing cape and a ghost emblem on her shirt, making Momi guess that this was the "Phantom Girl". While the ghost-girl joined the growing argument, Momi could not help but notice that someone was watching her. Turning her head towards the door, she found herself looking at a familiar face.

It was the boy from before, the one who had caught her after the blackout. She immediately recognized the red S and cape. As he slowly walked over from where he came in, she could not help but think that he had a kind face and friendly smile. So she smiled back. This was "Superman".

There will be more next time. Please rate and comment! (I beg you to)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary

**OKAYSSSSSSS……. The second chapter repeats some conversations, but maybe it will just refresh your memories. Hopefully. **

**Chapter 2**

It was a stressful time for the Legion. Multiple villains had escaped from the high security prison, and everyone depended on the Legion for protection constantly. The most frequent battles happened against the Fatal Five, and they were the most hazardous at the moment. For instance last week they had wrecked an entire block, including the local library and Superman's favorite ice-cream shop. Superman sighed. He hadn't had anytime for himself lately, and the condition of the injured kid kept his thoughts away from his daily tasks. He DID catch her, but he could not help but wonder if things would have been different if he had been paying more attention at the time. They didn't even know her name, let alone how to contact her parents. After walking down the long hallway, he finally reached the hospital ward's door. Trying not to look too downtrodden, he opened the creaky door and stepped in.

"Hey guys. How is she doing?" He asked the minute he walked in. Some of his friends were already inside standing around the girl's bed. Lightning Lad nodded to Saturn Girl before walking over to greet Superman. " 'Sup 'Supes. I don't know how to say this, but she hasn't shown any sign of waking yet…" he trailed off, giving a glance at the child. She looked really frail, probably around 10 or 11. Her blonde hair was wavy and barely past her shoulders. She was found wearing a normal tan tunic, common for low-class citizens in New Metropolis. The only thing that really stood out was a necklace, which was an aqua blue pendant the shape of a six-point star attached on a silver chain.

"Garth!" Phantom Girl said, adding quickly "it's okay Superman, I'm sure she'll be fine! Have you found anything on who she is yet?"

This only made Superman feel worse. He and Brainy had searched every citizen record and transportation ticket over the past few days, and they had not gotten anywhere. After explaining this to his friends, Lightning Lad raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmmmm…..really? That's weird. Maybe she's on vacation?"

"I don't think so….." Saturn Girl cut in, "I mean, a kid like her shouldn't be roaming around the streets so early without a parent-" she froze. What was that sound? "Did you hear that?!" Lightning Lad quickly whipped around to look at the kid.

"HEY 'SUPES! She's awake!"

At that, Superman turned his attention to the small figure in the oversized bed. Sure enough, she had her eyes open, and was staring at his friend with wide blue eyes. He watched as she sat up, and continued to stare at the Legionaries while blinking rapidly. Superman wondered if she had ever even seen a superhero before. She probably wasn't even from around here. _Hey, maybe after she feels safe, we can find out who she is and where she's from._ That would be best. Then he noticed Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad were at it again, and now Phantom Girl was beginning to get involved. He looked over at the quiet girl. After five seconds or so, she slowly turned her head towards him, fixing her eyes on his. _At least she's awake now….._ he thought silently and walked to the bed, giving the kid a smile. At that, she seemed to relax a little, and smiled back.

"Hey, you finally woke up. You feeling any better?" he asked quietly. She nodded, and pointed to the IV plug in her arm.

"Can I take this out?"

Superman was surprised. Her voice was so calm, not showing any signs of waking up in a strange place after being in a coma for a week. "Ummmm….. I don't know. I'm not a doctor, so you should probably ask one of them. You were asleep for a long time so-"

"For a week." It was not a question, but a statement.

"Yes," he said, not being able to keep the surprise from his face. How much did she already know about what happened? "Anyways, I wouldn't take that out until you know what it does-What are you doing??" the girl was taking the IV out as he spoke. Before he could stop her, it was out and on the table beside her bed. He could only stare in horror as he waited for something terrible to happen. When nothing did, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Why did you do that??"

"I didn't like it in my arm. It was creepy."

Superman shook his head for a minute before remembering something important. "Oh yeah. Can you please tell me your name? There wasn't any ID on you, so we weren't able to find were you live or contact your parents-"

"Of course not."

"What do you mean?" Superman was thoroughly confused.

"I mean, it is quite impossible to reach the dead."

"Oh." Superman said, feeling completely guilty for not considering that the girl was an orphan. "I am so sorry. Who is your guardian then? That person is going to be worried about you, you know?" At this, the girl looked down at her hands and started pulling at a bandage on her finger. After a while he asked cautiously, "do you have a guardian?" The blonde head shook back and forth before he heard her speak again. "I-I just came here recently. I know that….that I shouldn't be here on my own, but it would be the same anywhere else."

_Good God. This child lives all on her own, with nobody to support or take care of her._

"We can help you get adopted. That way-"

"It's ok. I would rather be on my own," she added quickly. "Actually, I'll leave right now. I am so sorry for causing you all this trouble." She then began to take off the white sheets and step out of the crinkly bed. Suddenly the others stopped arguing and turned to Superman and the leaving girl. "What's going on?" Lightning Lad said. At that, the girl took a step, stumbled a bit, and then proceeded to walk towards the door. "Hey…where are you going??" Lightning Lad said confusedly, "I thought she was injured!" He put his hand on the small girl's shoulder, but it quickly slipped off when she took off out the door, shutting it behind her.

"What in the name of……WHATS GOING ON??"

"Well, what do we do now?" Phantom Girl asked Superman. They had obviously not heard the conversation he had with the kid.

"We got to go after her. She doesn't have a family of any kind. We need to get her somewhere safer than the streets." Superman knew he would feel guilty if anything happened to her if he just left her alone.

"Well then, let the chase begin," Lightning Lad said with a smile and grabbed the door handle. The door didn't budge. Frowning, he jiggled the handle with growing frustration and finally gave up.

"The door's stuck."

"Really," Saturn Girl said with a sigh, after trying to open it herself, "you'd think they'd build a hospital better. It's rusted shut."

"Well how are we going to get out," Lightning Lad asked. "Should we brake the door down or crash through the window-"

"WE ARE IN A HOSPITAL! You can't just burst through the windows of a hospital," Phantom Girl exclaimed. "Anyways, I'm going ahead." With that she phased to a ghost and walked through the door.

"Thanks for the help," Lightning Lad mumbled. "If we can't go through the windows or crash through a wall, how are we going to catch up to that kid?" Silence followed for a moment.

"Oh, wait! I could do that!"

"Do what? What can you do without causing a huge commotion-"

Before Lightning Lad could finish his question, Superman had melted the door handle with his laser-eyes-of-death.

"…Or you could do that."

With that, the three Legionnaires took off to catch up to their teammate and the escapee. After getting to the entrance of the hospital, Superman (slightly ahead of the others) found Phantom Girl standing in the middle of the concrete with the runaway child nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?"

"Don't know. By the time I got out here she was already gone."

As Phantom Girl and the others started giving suggestions to where the girl might have run off to, Superman began to sweep the area using his x-ray vision. People in hover-cars, toddlers in strollers, there was not much to see. Brown was definitely not the easiest color to be looking for. Either that girl was extremely fast or…… an idea popped into his mind. Maybe she was just clever. His eyes came across trees and benches next to a winding footpath. The New-Metropolis Central Park. He then saw the girl running across the grass next to the lake.

"Bingo!" His friends turned to him in surprise.

"That means I found-"

"We know."

"Right. Well, she's running by Central Park's lake. We should probably head out there now." The three nodded in agreement and they all flew off with Superman in the lead. He went much faster than the rest, so he arrived there before the others had a chance to catch up. The running girl was looking behind her so when he landed right in front of her she bounced off of him and landed on her rear. Frowning, she pushed herself up and placed her hands behind her on the ground.

"Why are you following me," she said not bothering to look up.

"You just can't be on your own out here!"

"Why?"

"It's dangerous! Look, either you need to go back to the hospital, or we can take you to the closest orphanage. Anything's better than the streets!"

"I am not homeless, and besides, there is nothing dangerous-" she was cut off as the person she was talking to was thrust back into the nearest tree by a beam of green light. Superman crashed through the tree, along with five others on the way. Standing up, he turned to face the attacker. It was none other than the Emerald Empress.

"Well well, what do we have here," the evil leader asked with a chuckle. "The Man of Steel is all alone with nowhere to run." Superman looked around. He couldn't see the child or any of his friends. What was taking them so long to catch up?

"I wouldn't hold your breath," she said as if reading his mind. "Your friends are very busy trying to fend off some of my boys. Mono and I here thought it would be more fun to play with you though."

"Two on one? Shows how low you've dropped, Empress."

"You mean that child doesn't count? What I pity, I've seem to overlooked the fact that she's useless." At this Superman looked behind her to see that Mono had picked up the small girl with one hand and the other was glowing menacingly. The girl looked surprised that she was not on the ground anymore and was staring at the empty hand that was glowing a foot away from her face.

"Put her down Empress."

"Tsk tsk," she said shaking her head, "you should be more polite. Try anything funny and this kid won't have a face." Taking one of her hands off of her hips she put a closed fist up in the air.

"I'm giving you till the count of three to surrender before Mono gives the girl a makeover. That's awfully nice of me right? One……." She stuck one finger in the air. Superman's mind raced to figure out a better plan. _Think, Superman, think. If I shoot Mono with my laser vision there won't be enough time to defend myself from an attack from the Emerald Empress._

"Two…….." The second finger went up. Time was short. _I could attack the Empress first and then take out Mono…._ But he knew that the villains would not hesitate to harm or even kill an unarmed civilian. He could not risk a person's life. He decided to surrender until backup arrived.

"ThreeAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Before the last finger could rise and Superman claim to surrender, a giant wave of lake water crashed down on the unsuspecting villains, hostage and all. Superman flew up away from the crashing wave and stared in amazement. This was certainly strange.

"What on earth happened here?!"

Superman turned and found himself looking at Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, and Phantom Girl. They all were also staring at the choppy waves beneath them.

"Sorry we were late, but we were held up by three of those Fatal Five goons," Phantom Girl said without taking her eyes off the water. "Can you tell us why the lake isn't where it's supposed to be?"

"Yeah, and where did the kid go," Lighting Lad asked while taking a look around, "I thought you had her." It was like someone had smacked Superman in the gut with kryptonite. The girl. What if she did not know how to swim? She could be drowned because he had forgotten. He searched the water with his eyes as swiftly as he could. Then he saw her.

"Is that her _standing_ in the middle of the water?"

It was. Standing in, no, _on_ the water was a small blonde girl in brown. Superman immediately sped over to her, noting that the water was receding back into the lake. Hovering just over the water, he placed a hand on her shoulder. _Strange, it's completely dry._ Pushing the thought aside, he asked if she was alright.

Nodding her head, he heard a barely audible "of course" before Lightning Lad appeared behind Superman, carrying an unconscious and soaked Empress.

"What the heck was that??"

"That," the girl said with a blank face, "was me."

**TEN MINUTES LATER……….**

Brainiac 5 was extremely bored. Of course he was busy, but lately it was all tiresome busywork. Plan effective patrols, record and evaluate the Scavenger's movements, finish building a better communicator, and he still could not find anything about the girl Superman was obsessing over. There was a 94 chance they never _would_ find anything about her. Sighing, he propped his head on his hand and shifted his feet. Currently he was finishing a compiled report on the Scavenger's movements, objectives, possible targets, so on and so on. He had already shortened it by at least half, and it was exactly 132 pages long. Of course, he suspected his fellow legionnaires would complain, but hopefully they would actually _read _it this time. Honestly, sometimes their neglect to pay attention made him feel so… unappreciated. At least Superman tried to _look_ like he was paying attention. _Speaking of which, Superman should be back by now_. It has been 52 and a half minutes and the friendly kryptonian never spent that much time visiting the girl in the hospital. Why anyone would want to visit a person in an unresponsive coma, he would never understand. Brainiac 5 was about to comm him when he heard the door hiss open.

"About time. Superman, I need your opinion on the order of the places we go sightseeing on our next patrol..."

"Never mind that, Brainy! Look who finally rolled out of bed!"

That was Lightning Lad's voice. Turning his hover chair around, Brainiac 5 saw Superman and his teammates walk in accompanied by the coma-girl. She was definitely out of her coma, but she seemed to be having trouble walking straight. A common side effect of being immobile in a bed for a week. Brainy noted that she did not notice Superman's steadying hand on her shoulder that kept her from falling, but instead was staring at the room she was in. She seemed either very observant or very distracted.

"Okay, I understand she is awake, but why did you bring a common citizen into Legionnaire Headquarters??"

"Chill Brainy," Phantom Girl said exasperatedly. "Don't freak out until you hear what just happened.

"Besides," Saturn Girl added, "she's not just some common citizen."

"I was not _'freaking out'_," the small android mumbled. "Alright, then what did happen that caused you to be so late for patrol?"

"The Fatal Five attacked us! It was a complete ambush!"

"That is impossible. If the had, I would have known about it." He kept tabs on every police scan and super-villain. That is how the Legion was always able to save the day in time. There was almost never a distress signal that got past Brainiac 5's notice.

"Well, I'm not sure why, but they were able to surprise us. We didn't get so much as a warning," Phantom Girl said, along with waving her hands in the air to show their 'surprise'. "Anyhow, you'll be happy to know that we were able to handle ourselves."

"Evidently, or you wouldn't be here." Brainy shifted his feet again. He was becoming agitated. "That still does not explain why you brought her with you back here." At that the girl snapped out of whatever she was thinking and stopped staring at the huge windows. Her eyes then drifted to the boy sitting at a giant screen of Computo. Her face did not portray any emotion, just a blank stare. Unsettled, Brainy turned his attention back to Superman.

"Brainy," Superman said, "fact is, we wouldn't have been able to do it if she hadn't been there." The girl's eyes darted to Superman behind her for a second before returning to Brainy. "She probably helped the most."

"She has powers too!" squealed Phantom Girl.

"So we decided to take her in," Saturn Girl explained, "with her having superpowers, she can join the Legion." Lightning Lad closed his eyes and nodded, and Phantom Girl just squealed again. Superman seemed busy trying to get the small girl to stop staring at Brainiac 5.

"It is against the rules to recruit a Legionnaire member without holding a proper audition," Brainy stated. "Besides, she's quite young to be fighting evil villains like the Emerald Empress and such."

"Look who's talking," Lightning Lad mumbled. Brainiac 5 gave him a sharp glare.

"Well then, I'm going to show her her room and get her a better set of clothes," Saturn girl said cheerily while taking the girl's hand and walking towards another door. "In the mean time, you guys handle this. I'll be right back." With that, Saturn Girl walked out of the room. The child gave one last look at Superman before following after Saturn Girl. The door hissed shut, and Superman crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, she's staying whether she's a Legionnaire or not," Superman said matter-o-factly with a serious face.

Brainy felt like he was missing something. "Pardon, but I believe I need to be filled in on what exactly happened 50 minutes ago."

After hearing about the girl's awaking and the battle with the Fatal Five, Brainiac 5 still had a lot of questions.

"I understand your concerns. But just because she is an orphan and can control water does not mean we can simply allow her to join the Legion. You don't even know her name."

"Her name is Momi," Saturn Girl said tensely as she walked back into the room. "I talked to her, and even though she doesn't talk much, I do know that she's been living on her own for quite some time now and that although she has no problems with joining the Legion, she will not stay if others are against it." Saturn Girl directed the last part towards Brainiac 5. She had one of those if-you-piss-me-off-you're-dead faces on. Brainiac 5 knew what happened the last time Lightning Lad angered Saturn Girl. It was quite a mess afterwards and now Lightning Lad always ran from the room if that face was directed at him.

"Fine. Even though it is against protocol and regulations, this can be an exception-"

"GREAT! I want to help pick out her outfit!" Phantom Girl interrupted happily and began to float out the door.

"Um, Phantom Girl? I think she's asleep. At least she was when I left her," Saturn Girl informed Phantom Girl.

"That won't stop me from taking her measurements!" Brainy could have sworn he saw an evil glint in Phantom Girl's eye as she floated out the door. It must have been his optical sensors malfunctioning.

"Poor girl," Lightning Lad said as he shook his head. "Her future in the Legion is doomed if she lets Phantom Girl choose her outfit." No one enjoyed talking about their first superhero costume if Phantom Girl was the one who made it. Everyone was letting the thought sink in when Superman spoke up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time for me and Brainy to go on patrol and you and Lightning Lad need to help escort the Fatal Five to jail."

"Sure," Saturn Girl responded, "You go on ahead; I'm sure Phantom Girl will 'take care' of Momi." She grabbed Lightning Lad's hand and rushed him out the door. Superman scratched his head and looked back at Brainy.

"You ready to go?"

"Naturally." Then Brainy activated his flight ring, stepped out of his hover-chair, and followed Superman out of the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I was working on a ton of projects. I will not be updating for a while because I'm going camping for a week. I'll try my best to update as quickly as possible when I get back. **

**Everyone here knows I'm not making any money off of this, and that LOSH is not mine.**

**Chapter 3**

Momi once again awoke in a bed that was not her own. Moving up into an upright position, she waited until her eyes adjusted to the light. Then she remembered where she was. Legion HQ, or more precisely, a guest room four doors down on the right from what she believed was the control room. Funny though, she remembered the light being off when she finally fell asleep. Someone must have come in when she was asleep and forgotten to turn the lights back off. Looking around she could tell that the room was pretty plain, with just a bed and a nightstand. Slipping out of bed, she cringed back when her feet touched the cold floor. Momi then remembered that she was wearing different clothes.

The blonde one, Saturn Girl, had traded her an oversized white shirt for the dirty brown tunic and worn out shoes. The headquarters did not seem to have anything her size, so the shirt would have to do. Saturn Girl had also bombarded her with questions the night before. Momi had told her her name and her current living situation, but she refused the offered telepathic brain-scan. She was not going to completely trust anyone just yet. Daring to touch the cold floor again, Momi set her feet on the ground and took a few steps towards the door before it opened.

"Oh, you're awake!" Saturn Girl walked though the door. "I thought that you would want to clean up, maybe take a shower and try on Phantom Girl's latest…..creation." Looking down at herself Momi noted she did in fact look a little worse for the wear, and that a shower would nicely remove all the grime and dirt. Saturn Girl took the self-check as a yes, and offered the smaller girl her hand. Momi stared at it for a moment before deciding it was safe. She saw Saturn Girl smile when she took her hand, and allowed herself to be led to the bathroom.

Momi was surprises that the older girl did not bother her with questions on the way. Then again, maybe she knew that she wouldn't answer most of them. Momi paid attention to her surroundings in case she ever needed to find her way back. Legion HQ sure was a big building, and therefore easy to get lost in. Once they reached what Momi assumed was the bathroom, Saturn Girl explained how to use the shower and left her in peace. The bathroom was plain, with light blue walls, white tile flooring, a sink, a shower, and a toilet. She stripped off all her clothes except her necklace and stepped into the shower. After letting the hot water run on her head for a while, she got to work cleaning. Once she was done, she turned the shower off and opened the curtain. Grabbing a towel, she began to dry and noticed that her previous clothes had been replaced by a new set that looked new and her size. Finished drying, she began to brush out all the tangles in her hair, know that they would never all come out.

Sighing after seeing the small difference her hard work with the brush had made, she turned her attention to the clothes. Picking them up she found that they were a strange stretchy but soft material. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to try it on; she proceeded to do so. Looking in the mirror, she looked almost like a different person with the clean hair and clothes. Her blonde hair was back to being shiny and not matted, and her outfit was….weird. She assumed it was fine because most of the Legionnaires she had seen so far had weird outfits anyways. Momi's clothes were sky blue in color. There was a white horizontal stripe across the top, with a vertical white line running from the center of the horizontal white line to the bottom of the dress. The dress itself was short, and ended halfway above her knees. The material was tight, so the dress took to her skinny shape. There was only one sleeve, which was long and looser on her left arm, leaving her right arm bare. She had also put on the knee-high boots, which had white bottoms and a white stripe around the top of the boots. _Not so bad_. After all, she was lucky to have any new clothes at all. Giving her reflection a self-assuring smile, Momi smoothed out her outfit and turned to the door. Beyond that door was a new life, and she was _not_ going to screw it up.

She only made one step outside the door before she was tackled by a blur of orange, purple, and white.

"You're so CUTE!!"

The blur was now taking a shape. It was girl, shorter than the other girls in the Legion, but not by much. Her short hair was three colors: orange, purple, and white; the same colors of her clothes. She wore white boots and gloves to match with her short form-fitting dress which was also divided into three colors. At the moment though, the new girl was on top of Momi, which made her very uncomfortable, causing her to squirm after she recovered from her initial shock. Did everyone in the Legion disregard personal space completely?

"Oh," the girl giggled, "sorry about that." She stood up and helped pull the smaller girl to her feet. "It's just that you're so _adorable_ in costume! Phantom Girl did a great job this time." Momi, unsure of what do or say, just nodded. The girl then put out her right hand.

"By the way, I'm Triplicate Girl." She split into three as she said this. One was wearing only white, one only purple, and one only orange. "It's a pleasure to meet you," they said in unison. Confused on which hand to shake, Momi decided to shake all three extended hands in turn. This made their smiles widen and the orange one giggled.

"So, I've told you my name, what's yours?"

"Momi."

"Momi? Hmmmmm….. If you're serious on becoming a superhero, you'll need a better super-name." Momi was about to reply that she didn't even sign up for this, when the orange Triplicate Girl noticed her embarrassed face and put a gloved finger to her own lips.

"But it's okay for now, I'm sure you'll think of something later." With that the purple one grabbed Momi's hand a started to pull her along.

"Come on, I'm sure the rest of the Legion is dying to see you!"

Being pulled along once again, Momi started to wonder if there was ever a peaceful moment. The Triplicate Girls were chattering excitedly; apparently the last person who joined the legion wasn't as "adorable" as Momi.

"I mean, sure Timberwolf is cute and all, but it's more in a puppy dog way. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, and he isn't one to joke around. It's only fun to bug him."

"Definitely. Remember the time Phantom Gil caught him cooking?"

"Yes! His face was priceless!"

The three identical girls continued their conversation until the purple one bumped into another teenager. What was his name…… Thunder Boy or something…. It was hard for Momi to hear the introductions they gave her yesterday when they flew back to HQ because of how fast they were going.

"Whoops! Sorry Lightning Lad," the purple Triplicate Girl said. Lightning Lad? Well, Momi was close.

"Next time pay more attention to where you're going instead of talking to yourself," he said crossly. "Hey, you clean up pretty well." He said this in surprise while looking Momi up and down. "I'm impressed. Did Phantom Girl really do that herself?" Feeling like a showcase, she did her best not to blush and nodded. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Well then, I guess it's time you meet your new comrades."

"There are more of you?" Momi asked in dull surprise. She thought she had already met everyone.

"No duh," Triplicate Girl said as she morphed back into one person. "You've only met me, Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, Superman, and Thunder Butt here." Momi heard a quick "HEY" from Lightning Lad.

"_Only_ them?"

"Yeah, what did you expect?" Lightning Lad said. "It _is_ a Legion."

"Most of the Legion is out on missions," Triplicate Girl interjected. "But that still leaves Bouncing Boy and Timberwolf, and you haven't been properly introduced to Brainy yet."

Then both of the Legionnaires' belts started blinking and beeping.

"Speak of the devil…" Lighting Lad murmured. "Brainy's got an alert. We'd better get to the control room." It was Triplicate Girl's turn to nod, and she motioned for Momi to fly after. It took a few moments for her to realize that Momi did not have a flight ring.

"Hey Lightning Lad….."

"We don't have time to get her one. She'll have to go on this mission without one." He swiftly bent down to grab Momi and brought her to his chest. She let out a small squeak of terror.

"Wow, you're really light," her captor said in surprise. "Just hold on for a sec." Activating his flight ring and started to fly down the corridor. Then he took a moment to look down at the small girl. She looked a little shaken, but other than that she was perfectly ready for a mission if you ignored the age factor. Speaking of age…..

"Hey, um, Momi right?" She looked up at him. "Exactly how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Really?" She looked younger than that. It was also the same age Brainy thought he was. Brainy might not be the youngest on the team anymore. Wondering if that would be good or bad, he was so distracted he nearly ran into the control room door. Triplicate Girl giggled and Momi looked up in horror, afraid her carrier might run into a wall with her still in his arms. Triplicate Girl stopped giggling, walked ahead and pushed the bottom that opened the door.

"We're here," Triplicate Girl announced as she entered the room, followed by Lightning Lad who was still carrying Momi.

"You're here just in time," Timberwolf said, "Brainy was about to tell us why we were pulled out of bed so early."

"It's the Scavengers," Brainy informed them. "Apparently they're launching an attack on the Druunium Plant in the Northern sector."

"The Scavengers? Why do we need everyone here then?" Lightning Lad had a good point. The Scavengers were easy to take down. They were one of the lower-class villains.

"I wasn't finished," Brainy said crossly. "Druunium is a highly unstable compound. If it was tampered with or even if the temperature was raised a degree the explosion could take out an entire continent."

"An entire continent?" Phantom Girl asked skeptically.

"If we're lucky."

"Well then, we'll just have to kick their butts before they mess with it," Lightning lad said with a smile as he dropped what he was holding and cracked his knuckles. Thankfully she was able to land on her feet, but Momi reminded herself to leave a mental note not to let him carry her again.

"My point exactly," Brainiac 5 went on, "If we are going to stop them, we have to do it before they tamper with the Druunium. Luckily, the Scavengers triggered a silent alarm inside of the Druunium Plant, so they have no idea that we realize they are there."

"We have surprise on our side," Triplicate Girl said.

"Let's hope that doesn't change," Brainiac 5 added sternly. "My plan is we split up into four groups of two, surround the Scavengers and cut them off from the Druunium. Stealth is very important on this mission, so don't be careless. We don't want the Scavengers to know we're there."

"Triplicate Girl. You and Bouncing Boy will form the first team. You enter the Plant from the east entrance. "

"Aye aye, captain," Triplicate Girl said giving Brainiac 5 a salute. Brainy ignored her and continued his instructions.

"Phantom Girl and Timberwolf will enter from the west while Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl enter from the south. Superman and I will come from the north entrance. Everyone understand?"

Momi fidgeted before clearing her throat nervously. "What about me?"

"Ah, yes," Brainiac 5 said and her finally noticed her by the doorway, "about that. I was going to place you with Phantom Girl and Timberwolf, but there's been no time to swear you in and all of the spare flight-rings were damaged… unexpectedly."

"I didn't mean to sit on them, honest!" Bouncing Boy whined.

"So she can't go?" Phantom Girl pouted. "Couldn't Timberwolf carry her? I bet she would be very helpful." Timberwolf was going to object to such a diminishing request when the small girl caught his attention. She was pointing a finger at his direction and silently turned to face Triplicate Girl. No one expected the next thing that Momi asked with such a serious face.

"You want me to ride on the puppy one?"

This was followed by quiet snickers and a spontaneous outburst of laughter from Phantom Girl who was unable to hold it in. Timberwolf stood quaking in anger with his mouth hanging open in shock. Momi, who was unsure what exactly she said that would cause such an outburst, stood in complete silence and confusion. Phantom Girl's hysterical laughing continued.

"Who told her I was '_the puppy one'_??"

"Sprock" _GASP_ "I love"_ GASP_ "This kid!" Phantom Girl gulped for air before wiping the tears forming in her eyes. Momi did not think it was healthy for anyone to roll on the ground like that.

"Well then," Timberwolf said with a growl, "_This_ puppy thinks that the Scavengers are not going to wait for us to show up." Brainiac 5 nodded said something Momi could not quite hear to Superman. They took off, followed by Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad (who was grinning enthusiastically) who were in turn followed by a snorting Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl. Momi saw her give her a wink and mouthed _'good job'_ before Triplicate Girl grabbed Bouncing Boy's hand and pulled him after her. After everyone had left, Phantom Girl (still giggling slightly) dashed over to Momi and lifted her up from under her arms. Honestly, Momi was beginning to wonder if it was typical for teammates to pick each other up so often without warning.

"All aboard the Puppy Express!" Phantom Girl places Momi on Timberwolf's back. Even though she could not see his face Momi knew his disapproval when the small growls followed.

"I don't have to carry her you know."

"Oooooh sorry to ruffle your fur," Phantom Girl replied. She then turned to Momi.

"Make sure you hold on tight. I wouldn't be surprised if Puppyface here throws you off by accident. Momi paled slightly and tightened her grip. That's when she noticed how soft it really was, almost like a fuzzy blanket beneath her. She had her hands buried in the think fur as Timberwolf mumbled incoherently and leapt after Phantom Girl. The sudden lurch almost made Momi fly off but luckily she had a tight hold. As they flew out the window into the sleeping city, she could not help but look down at the city and wonder if she had ever felt this terrified in her life.

* * *

**Hope you like! I promise there are going to be some intense fighting scenes in the next chapter wink wink hint hint **


End file.
